


Something Shiny for the Fireplace

by eafay70



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [16]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Geno is a footballer, M/M, Sid is still a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Geno is nominated for the Ballon d'Or, but unfortunately his son is too little to join him and Sid for the big ceremony in France. "Uncle Jack" helps them enjoy the big night anyway.





	Something Shiny for the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigragrece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/gifts).



> My series coauthor tigragrece came up with the idea of Geno and Sid each receiving awards. She wrote about Sid receiving an award, so now I'm writing about Geno receiving an award!
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, the Ballon d'Or is presented every year by the magazine "France Football." It's given to the best male player of the previous year as voted on by football journalists. The nominees are announced in early October, and the ceremony itself takes place in early December.
> 
> I didn't specify the kids' ages the last time I wrote them, so I'm estimating when this ought to take place. =/

_October 2019_

The news broke relatively early in the morning. Sid was downstairs fixing a bottle for baby Denis, so he didn't hear Geno's phone ring. He did, however, hear a loud banging noise from the master bedroom, which prompted Denis to start crying. 

"Shh, shh," Sid soothed. "I'm sure Papa is fine."

Geno proved Sid right by coming to the kitchen a few minutes later and kissing a now-quiet Denis on the forehead before addressing him in Russian: _"Good morning, sweetheart. Papa got big news on the phone and stopped paying attention to his arms, so he knocked over the lamp on the bedside table. But he's okay, and everything's cleaned up."_

"What was the big news?" Sid asked.

Since Sid was speaking English, Geno switched to English as well: "I'm nominated for Ballon d'Or."

Sid gasped. "Really?!"

"Really," Geno nodded. "We going to France! I get three tickets!"

"Two," Sid corrected. "An awards ceremony is no place for a baby."

"Then we get extra hotel room for Baba and Dedusha to babysit Denis during ceremony," Geno countered. "They watch ceremony on TV."

"I don't think Denis is old enough to fly across the ocean," Sid argued. "Let's have Jack babysit Denis for the weekend instead. Baba and Dedusha - I mean, your parents - can come to the ceremony."

"Okay," Geno sighed. "Sid probably know best. Denis can come to ceremony next time I nominated."

Sid talked to Jack a day later at the practice rink, where Jack was rehabbing a bad injury. "How would you like to babysit Denis -"

"- while you and Geno go to the Ballon d'Or ceremony?" Jack grinned. "I saw the news. I'm avaible that whole weekend."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sid laughed.

_December 2019_

When the day finally arrived, Sid presented Jack with a very long list of instructions regarding Denis. "Our international numbers are on the top, but if you can't reach us that way, the hotel number's also on there. The staff probably speaks English, but I also have the Russian word for our room number written out phonetically -"

"Sid, I got this," Jack insisted. "You trust me enough to be not only an honorary uncle, but also his godfather. Denis and I are going to be fine."

"That what I keep saying!" Geno laughed. He kissed Denis all over his face. "Papa and Daddy love you so much, Denis. You be best baby for Uncle Jack, and we be back before know it."

Sid and Geno had coordinated with Geno's parents so that the flight from the US and the flight from Russia landed in the same airport in France around the same time. The four of them went to the hotel and Skyped with Jack and Denis, who recognized his fathers but not his grandparents. It made Geno a little sad, but his parents took it in stride since Denis was still quite little.

To the surprise of nobody involved, the ceremony seemed to take a very long time. But finally the winner was announced: "Evgeni Malkin!"

He kissed Sid, hugged his parents, and walked to the stage to give his brief remarks: "Thank you to my past clubs, Pittsburgh Riverhounds, Russia national team, Mama, Papa, brother Denis who isn't here because can't get off work, love of my life Sid, baby Denis who isn't here because too little for big things like this, and of course all the fans."

The picture of Sid kissing Geno as he returned to his seat went viral, of course. But it was beaten to viral status by the video Jack recorded of Denis watching the ceremony online and trying to touch his fathers on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! =D Please go read the other fics in this series if you haven't already!


End file.
